


pat a cake, pat a cake

by thelesterhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baking, Established Relationship, M/M, it's just a sweet little day in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelesterhowells/pseuds/thelesterhowells
Summary: dan and phil bake a cake for martyn’s birthday. that’s all.





	pat a cake, pat a cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insectbah (Flora_The_Entomologist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_The_Entomologist/gifts).



> this is a gift for the wonderful [@insectbah](https://insectbah.tumblr.com/)! i hope this puts a smile on your face and thank you so much for all the beta reading you've done for me <3
> 
> biggest thank you to the lovely [@obsessivelymoody](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this for me! :)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“I don’t understand why we have to do this,” Phil said, looking at the kitchen counter where all the ingredients for the cake were laid out. 

“It’s a nice thing to do, Phil. I’ve already told you that,” Dan didn’t even look at him. He was still busy collecting everything they needed for the baking session. 

It was Martyn’s birthday tomorrow and Dan had decided that they had to bake a cake. As a nice gesture, but also to spend some time together. Phil suggested a few other activities they could do to “spend some time together”, but Dan had insisted and Phil could never resist Dan’s puppy eyes. 

“You never bake  _ me  _ a cake. Why don’t you want to be nice to  _ me?”  _ Phil sounded whiney. He wasn’t interested in baking a cake for his brother. He much rather wanted to lay on the couch with Dan, cuddling and rewatching “The Office” or something. 

He turned around to face Dan and give him the death stare, but Dan wasn’t standing in front of the refrigerator anymore. Phil’s heart fluttered as he got startled by Dan standing right behind him.  He moved even closer, putting his hands on both sides of Phil’s body and leaned in to whisper in his ear: “I have a lot of different  _ lovely  _ gestures I do for you. And I think you appreciate them more than me baking a cake for you.” 

Phil let himself fall against the kitchen counter as Dan whispering sweet nothings in his ear still sent shivers down his spine and made his knees go weak. And Dan knew this. He knew this so well that he kissed Phil on the cheek and started to move away once Phil closed his eyes.

He had the audacity to giggle before he clapped in his hands and exclaimed loudly: “Let’s start then, huh?” 

Phil opened his eyes slowly, still leaning against the kitchen counter while Dan had already started weighing ingredients. He knew when it was time to give up so he collected himself and put his hands on both sides of his waist, and looked at Dan. 

“So what are we baking then? A Delia Smith recipe?” He asked with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky grin. 

Dan rolled his eyes, but couldn’t completely suppress his laughter. “You- No, of course not. Don’t mention the dark times, Phil. We’re baking a vegan red velvet cake.” 

“Why are we baking a vegan cake though? Martyn isn’t even vegan?” 

“Because  _ I  _ wanted to try this recipe. That’s why we’re baking two ca-” 

Phil interrupted him with a shocked voiced, “We’re baking two cakes?!” 

Dan started laughing at that. He secretly loved it whenever Phil reacted the way he did right now. He was aware that in this moment Phil would rather to anything else than be in the kitchen. And the thought of baking  _ two cakes  _ was actually quite shocking for him, but Dan knew that he would do it anyway. Because Dan had always fun trying new recipes and Phil had fun watching Dan be happy. 

“Yes, Phil. Two cakes. One for Martyn, and one for us to try and eat in the middle of the night.” 

“Ok, yeah. I like the sound of that,” Phil said, grinning brightly at Dan and walking over to their speaker. “So we need to listen to the new Jonas Brothers song on repeat while baking  _ two  _ bloody cakes.” 

They started mixing the batter together, but kept distracting each other by dancing through the kitchen and singing along to the songs. Dan pulled Phil close against himself just to push him into doing a pirouette mere seconds later and he laughed loudly when Phil almost lost his balance. 

It was such a mundane day, really. Being in the kitchen with his boyfriend and baking a cake,  it felt freeing and peaceful. They talked about this a lot, how they wanted to live their lives. Often late at night, in the comfort of the darkness and with hushed voices. Phil knew that Dan was afraid of the future sometimes. It also wasn’t an unknown feeling for Phil. But in moments like right now he knew that that there was nothing to be afraid of. If simply some of their days together would be like this, if days like today and moments like now would be their boring days, if having fun with each other kept being so easy then he really wasn’t afraid. And he hoped that Dan felt the same kind of peace after days like today.

Phil could see that Dan was trying to focus on putting all the ingredients in a bowl while still dancing along to the music and laughing about Phil’s uncoordinated yet adorable dance moves. 

“I’m not doing this on my own, mate. Catch!” He said, throwing the packet of flour in Phil’s direction. Phil could see the horror very clearly written on Dan’s face as he watched the flour fly out of the already open packet and scatter everywhere. The packet slipped right through Phil’s fingers and landed on the floor. It was silent between them for a few seconds as they tried to process what just happened until both of them broke out into hysterical laughter. 

“This had to happen one day, mate. You can’t keep throwing things at me like that,” Phil said once they calmed down a bit. He was covered in flour because of Dan and he couldn’t keep himself from ruining Dan’s monochrome black outfit. So he smacked Dan’s ass, giggling to himself because he left a white handprint on his jeans. 

“Phiiiiiiiiiiil. I’m wearing black.” 

“Yeah, I don’t even understand why you’re wearing jeans in the house?” Phil asked with genuine confusion and amusement in his voice.

“Well…” Dan looked like he hadn’t even realized that he never changed into a pair of sweatpants once he came back from the shops so he just unzipped his jeans, pulled them down and threw them into the hallway, standing in the kitchen just with his Calvins on. He turned around to actually continue baking the cake while some old Jonas Brothers songs played in the background. 

Phil moved closer to Dan, put his chin on his shoulder and made a pouty face. 

“Let’s postpone this cake baking thing a bit more,” Phil suggested and started kissing Dan’s neck. 

Dan laughed at that and closed his eyes. Phil knew what kind of effect kissing Dan’s neck had, even after all these years. He could feel that Dan continued to rummage around, putting something in the bowl. For a second he thought about stopping Dan from doing that, thinking it was a stupid idea to not exactly see what he was doing while baking. But he decided against it. He liked stupid sometimes. He liked that Dan did stupid things just because Phil was kissing him. It made him feel weirdly accomplished so Phil started to kiss his way up to Dan’s face and his lips. Dan kissed back eagerly, moving his hands into Phil’s hair, pulling a bit and biting down in his lower lip. 

“Was this scenario also on your list back then?” Phil whispered against Dan’s lips. 

“What list?” 

Phil cocked his eyebrow at that, he was sure that Dan knew what he was talking about. “The ‘where and how to make out with Phil’-list.” 

“Oh.” Dan mumbled quietly, “That list.” He leaned in again, kissing down Phil’s neck. “We definitely crossed off every single scenario that was ever written on that list.” 

Once Dan had returned home from their first week together they missed each other so much. The long distance relationship appeared to be way harder than before. A few days later he had received a list from Dan with every possible place and scenario he ever wanted to kiss Phil in. And Phil was so incredibly excited and in love and it felt even better because he knew that Dan felt the same way. And once they met again in person, it quickly became apparent that the answer was that they wanted to kiss each other everywhere, always, no matter what. And here they were almost 10 years later still kissing. 

The kiss got so heated and intense that he realized that they needed to stop now or this whole baking thing wouldn’t happen. But then he could feel how Dan moved his hands slowly down Phil’s body, reached his ass and squeezed, making Phil squeal. 

“Let’s finish baking those cakes and continue doing  _ this _ while they are in the oven,” Dan whispered close to his ear. Phil could feel a very pleased grin appear on his face which earned him a smirk from Dan. 

\---

After the cakes were out of the oven and they had settled on the couch in front of the TV, Dan got them each a slice of the cake to try. 

Phil was the first to try it and spit it out almost immediately. 

“What? What is it? Is it  _ that  _ bad?” Dan asked and moved his fork to his mouth just to spit it out again in an instant with a shocked expression on his face. 

“I think you put salt in there instead of sugar,” Phil suggested slowly. 

Dan looked furious, “I’m going to kill you, Phil. You distracted me.” 

Phil just chuckled at that. “You liked it though.” 

“Get up. We’re making new cakes,” Dan announced while already standing up and putting his hand out for Phil to take. 

“What? No. Never. You can’t make me.” Phil crossed his arms in front of his body and pouted. 

“Oh, I definitely can,” Dan said, grinning and Phil knew that it was absolutely the truth. 

**Author's Note:**

> [come and say hi and maybe reblog on tumblr](https://thelesterhowells.tumblr.com/post/183214784557/pat-a-cake-pat-a-cake) :)


End file.
